thepurplezombiefandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ Plush (Series)
PvZ Plush is a YouTube series created by The Purple Zombie. It focuses on the various schemes Noctis and a group of zombies come up with to try obtain the gem of the underneath from its protector, Woody and a group of Plants. Plot Noctis and Creeps have been pursuing an item known as the gem of the underneath, due to its power to rip open a portal to the underneath, a hell-like landscape full of merciless unforgiving beasts, which can be used to conquer the world. However, its protector, Woody, always stops them One day, after being defeated again, Noctis and Creeps come across the prison of a group of 7 zombies. Noctis uses these zombies to try overpower Woody, one of them, Purple, has unknowingly dropped various seed packets, these contain the plants The plants then help Woody to try defend the gem from the hands of Noctis and the zombies. Noctis, Creeps and the zombies then come up with a variety of outlandish schemes to try defeat the plants, such as turning off the sun, setting an angry debt collecting dragon on the plants, or building a music powered robot to destroy the plants, All which fail. Characters Main Characters * Purple * Noctis * Woody * Peashooter * Creeps Major Characters * Scurvy * Duckus * Conehead * Pikky * Polly * Bucket * Basic * Sunflower * Goldie * Squash * Cherry * Wally * Mini-Chomp * Split * Pea * Starfruit * Fume Shroom * Winter Melon * Shi Gue Minor Characters * The Great and Powerful Yoshi * Mr McStereotype * Redcoat * Mama Z One-Time Characters * The Ender Dragon * Osseuss * Da Boi * Snivy The Ivy * Melman The Magnificent * Besse * Spongebob * Dragon * Goofy * Bigsby * The Headphoneless * Scout bot * Nutcracker * Nutshacker * Piranha plant * The Extinct * Malignitas * The Memestrocity Episodes Season 1: * The Awakening * Floral Assault * Perplexing Pikmin * Lights Out * Fear of the Dragon * Wacky Weaponry * Skullosal Scandal * The Great And Powerful Yoshi * Plants Versus The Education System * Stop The Bass * Zombies On Strike * Christmas Tree Caper * Piranha on Plant * Bad Deal * Full Metal Dino * Mama Z * Screwing With Space-Time * Root Tubers * Arial Attack * Shi Gue's Inferno Season 2: * The Meme-ing of life * A Basic Philosphy * Garden Warfare * Mix N' Match * Ain't no sully like it * The Birds and the peas * Infinite Flutter * Not very tactical Nuke * Watery Grave * The corrugated killer * Heir Raiser * On the hunt for adventure * Purple and Violet * Night of the livid dead * Eyepocalypse * Attack of the Gloop * Yoshi's Unruly World * Super Awesome ultra hero showdown * Secrets of the shroomnomicon * A full 180 Season 3: * Bad to the cone * Stig it to the man * The Mallard and the mage * Howdy from the big bear * Little big panic * Loophole * Bulb Fiction * Conehead and bucket's mediocre at best adventure * Piksophrenia * The Reprise of the zombies * Kicking the bucket * Paper Caper * Don't squash me now * Treasures of the heartless * Imposteur de pommes de terre * Gnome mans land * Polly Gone * A prickly presence * The Coneodial Intellectual * Zombossa Nova Season 4: * War And Peas * Role Reversal * Mx. President * Game Show Gauntlet * Truly Despicable * Save our seeds * Imbecilic earth * Splitting Up * Without a shadow of a sprout * It's all downhill from here * War Underneath * Snakey Wakey * Noctis the same * The Traitor * The Season Changes Season 5: * Grand Re-Opening * Attack on almanac * Drab little crab * Abandon all hope ye who enter here * Imposter Pikmin * My pet pikachu * The Kaiju kid * Hypnosis Diagnosis * Aye Aye Laddie * The extraordinary and omnipotent yoshi * It came from the underneath * Peculiar Prophecy * The real malignitas * Can't stop the bass * The Turning * End Friends * Snake in the grass * Undead space * Up on the moon, awaiting doom * Crash Landing * Last Stand * Nowhere * Dimensions shall rend * The god of eradication Other: * 100th episode extraordinare * There's a zombie on your lawn Intro The PvZ Plush intro was featured from episode 19 and onwards, it intrdocues the main cast by using footage from previous episodes * Purple - Episode 8 * Peashooter - Episode 12 * Fume Shroom - A comprehensive guide to shroomism * Woody - Episode 1 * Creeps & Noctis - Episode 1 * Conehead & Bucket - Episode 16 * Starfruit - Episode 11 * Split & Pea - Episode 11 * Wally & Mini-Chomp - Episode 5 * Cherry - Episode 5 * Sunflower & Goldie - Episode 8 * Winter Melon - PvZ Plush: 10th Anniversary * Squash - PvZ Plush: 10th Anniversary * Shi Gue - Episode 13 * Polly - Episode 14 * Duckus - Episode 12 * Scurvy - Episode 14 * Pikky - Episode 18 * Basic - Episode 18 * Yoshi - Episode 12 * The Gem Of The Underneath - Episode 1 The song that plays throughout is called Rumble, which is by bensound The intro will get updated as more characters are added Notes * Seasons 1 - 3 have 20 episodes, whereas Season 4 has 15, and Season 5 has 24 * This makes a total of 99 episodes (101 including the special episodes) * PvZ Plush Misadventures is not related to the series in any way shape or form, though is referenced sometimes, and most of the chracaters from this series are more developed versions of the ones seen here * Every 5 episodes in the first 4 seasons (excluding episode 70), a new, major threat appears. ** Episode 5 - The Ender Dragon ** Episode 10 - The Headphoneless ** Episode 15 - The Extinct ** Episode 20 - Malignitas ** Episode 25 - Sulley ** Episode 30 - The Corrugated ** Episode 35 - The Overseer ** Episode 40 - Bill Cipher ** Episode 45 - Sackboy ** Episode 50 - Alternate Versions of every character, ** Episode 55 - Imitater ** Episode 60 - Zomboss ** Episode 65 - The Marketed ** Episode 75 - Noctis's Superweapon * The 5th season was thought of before the first 4 seasons * Originally, the first 4 seasons were just going to be season 1 * Each episodes ranges from 10 minutes to 15 minutes, with a few exceptions * The Intro was suggested by MINJAK * The Intro has various different versions depending on the episode ** A Full 180 has Bill Cipher hijack the intro and reverses it ** In Episodes 71 - 75 and Season 5, The Intro has a lower pitched version overlaying the original ** In The God of eradication the intro sounds corrupt